Crystal Knights
by Core Energy LV8
Summary: A new gem has been discovered. Found in a duel disk on eBay, this emerald can brings monsters to life, and posses its own crystal weapon. And its on the arm; of a teenage tomboy. Feel free to panic.
1. Chapter 1: Bedazzle-ment

**A/N: Hey peoples. So, as you may or may not know, I love Yu-Gi-Oh, but I can't write a story for it to save my life. So, I'm gonna ease myself into it, with a crossover with Cartoon Network's latest show; Steven Universe. Now, I don't own either. Oh, and for those who keep ripping on my early stories, you'll find my reasoning on The Game Theriosts, JWittz, or even Eddsworld. Jesus people, such trolls.**

**Crystal Knights: Bedazzle-ment**

I sighed, walking down the streets of Beach City, head down. You see, my friends had recently gotten me into a card game called Yu-Gi-Oh, and they also supplied me a deck. Little did I fragging know that everyone would laugh at me for it. Comments like "Does tyat thing come with lipstick?" and "Plan on buying your dignity back soon? Heard it misses you." were quite common the past few days. I pulled out the deck.

"Gem-Knights? Why do you hate me?" I asked myself, putting the deck away as I entered a large apartment building. "Maybe its here." I smiled looking at the wall of mailboxes. Nothing. I sighed, heading to my apartment.

**00000**

The door to the family apartment opened easily as I walked in. Meaning it was unlocked, and my sister was home. "Hey sis!" I shouted. "Was there a package for me down stairs? The internet said it would be here by now."

"Yeah!" She replied. "Its in my room." I went pale slightly, rushing to her 10x10 ft. of room and I saw her craftsmanship. You see, my sister was a marksmen with a Bedazzle gun, and I had gotten a, duel disk? Is that right? The two together, resulted in the last of my manhood being stripped away.

"What the frag have you done to it!?" I hissed, staring at it in all its encrusted glory.

"Sorry to disappoint, but this isn't my handiwork." She smirked. "It came like that." I growled quietly, grabbing it and walking back out the door. It wasn't all that bad honestly, the jewels in it distributed evenly, and a LP counter replaced by a rather large emerald that still worked like the counter. But my pride would not allow this. Little did I know, it would serve a, better, purpose.

**00000**

I sat on the beack near the Big Donut, staring out at the sea. "Why does this world hate my pride?" My head turned, seeing the beautiful mountain on the side. "Shame no one lives there." I sighed, feeling a small rumble. "What's that?" My worried question was soon answered as a giant centipede appeared on the cliff. I simply laid back. "That's it. I've gone crazy."

"Look out!" A female voice screamed as I was dragged behind a hand shaped rock.

"Not your best plan Amythest!" Another voice chimed, a slight accent.

"Well excuse me for saving a life!" The first voice said. I looked at the other 3 people who saved me. One was purple skinned with white hair, holding the tool that had saved my life; a whip of the same color as her skin. Another was red-skinned, with black, cubic hair and giant fists, again, skin colored. The 3rd was the closest to pale out of the three with a giant jewel in her forehead. She wielded what, i can only describe as a cyan spear. All three of them women.

"Yep. Still crazy." I sighed, sitting up and taking out my deck. "Now, first hand." I drew only one good card; Gem-Knight Garnett. I played it, and saw the monster appear in front of me in a human-sized blaze. I blinked. "Attack Emerald Centipede." I said. It gave a small nod, running from behind the rock. The three stared at me, somewhere between the line of astonishment and confusion.

"What was that?" The purple one asked with a slight chuckle.

"Um... Gem-Knight Garnett?" I chuckled nervously. And then a shriek was heard.

"Sounds like an opening." The red being remarked, the three blowing apart the hiding place and charging at the sparking bug, and in an instant, it was gone, as well as my Gem-Knight.

Afterwards, the three approached me, looking at the disk rather closly. "Look. If you want it, you can have it." I chuckled nervously, trying to get the device off my arm, but with no luck.

"Its no use trying to get it off." The red sighed. "Its apart of you now." I went pale.

"But it also means you're one of us." The purple one smiled. "I'm Amythest, the one in fists is Garnett, and the pale buzzkill is Pearl." I couldn't help but let a snicker out.

"So, what do you people do, exactly." I asked Amethyst. She opened her mouth, but a male voice cut her off.

"We defend Earth from evil monsters and magic and stuff like that." A pudgy black haired boy chimed in.

"Oh yeah. And this is Steven." Amythest said, pointing lazily at him. "And you are?"

"Emma Rald." I said, standing up. That's right, I'm a girl, a tomboy to be precise.

The three exchanged a few looks, before they gestured for me to follow. I gave a small nod, following the 4.

**00000**

We entered a shack-like enterance next to the cliff, which lead to a strange stone door and platform. "Now, if you're emerald is a Gem, the door should open in its own way." Garnett said in an almost monotone voice. I nodded, facing the gem to the door. The door divided into 8 sections, which began spinning to reveal a large pasture with a bed and mirror, enclosed in trees.

"And this is your room." Amythest smiled, shoving me in. "Its yours private room that's connected to the rest of the palace." I nodded, closing the door. I walked over to the mirror, finally seeing myself as dirty and ragged after the fight, and then I noticed a normal sized dresser.

In a few minutes, I had changed into a gray shirt under a green raincoat, which on my slender figure revealed a little bit of my mid-rift, blue jeans, and grass-stained white shoes. I then eyed a bottle of green hair dye. I shrugged, giving my grey hair two green streaks. "I still might be crazy." I chuckled, lying down. My new life, a magical life filled with action and fun, had begun.

**A/N: So. This is chapter 1 of the 13th Steven Universe story. And I will adventure style chapters with their own plots and stuff, so, leave what you'd like to see.**


	2. Chapter 2: Resurrection

**A/N: So, after a 2 days, 17 people have read this, and to those, I thank thee. But 3 more achievements have yet to be met; 1st follow, favorite and review. So, those who do that will be mentioned in the next chapter. Now, I don't own Steven Universe or Yu-Gi-Oh. Onward!**

**Crystal Knights: Resurrection**

I exhaled, the valley surrounding me with mh eyes shut. _This is peace. _I thought, cracking a small smile. But then a knock at the door. I sighed, getting up and exiting the universal door and opening the door to outside.

"Uh. Package for a Ms. Rald?" A teenage delivery boy said, a package in hand.

"I be she." I shrugged, grabbing the package. "What is it?"

"Don't know. Don't care. Signature please." He said, sticking out a form. I signed, and then closed the door in his face.

I set it down on the counter in Steven's room, looking at it from all angles, before shrugging and opening the package. It was only the that Steven took notice.

"What's in the box?" He asked in an innocent fashion.

"I. Don't. Know." I said, looking for a knife. "Could be a puppy, or something that'll kill us. Or both." I found a knife, returning to the box.

"Then what's the knife for?" He asked.

"To open the box." I sighed, gently running the edge across the masking tape holding the box shut. "Or to stab whatever comes out." Steven gave small nod, the box opening. What was in there was a pile of cards, so varied amd numerous that I threw the knife into the wall, and accidently through Garnett's block hair. "Holy cow!" I squealed excitedly, running back to the universal door. But a hand grabbed my shoulder, stopping me.

"Alright. What is going on?" A monotone voice said. I nervously turned my head, seeimg the red Gem's expressionless face, as well as the hole on her hair.

"I, just got free cards." I said, showing her the open box. Her expression didn't change. "And you know I'm not much without my cards, right?" She gave a small nod.

"You must know that these pieces of paper won't protect you forever." Garnett said. "In time, you will learn how to use your Gem weapon, but that time isn't now." I gave a small nod, returning to my room.

**00000**

Some time passed, and in that time I had learned a few things. First, only Gem-Knights and Crystal Beasts can be brought into reality, or at least, that's all I've had to work with. Second, every card effect has a real purpose; I.e. Bustling Winds nearly uprooted one of my room's trees. And third, in history, there was once a meeting place for other Gems; The Lunar Sea Spire, which was swallowed by the seas, thanks to Steven. I just wish I could have seen it. But then it hit me like a rock; maybe my cards can bring it back.

I marched into Steven's room, a smile on my face and announced, "I think I know a way the Lunar Spire can be brought back." My remark was met with laughter by Amythest, a slight chuckle from Pearl, and Garnett shook her head slowly.

"Look Emma." Pearl said, stopping herself. "The Spire's gone. No way to get it back."

"I'm aware." I sighed. "But with this card, I hope to bring it back to its former glory." I revealed a card called "Terraforming". Under normal rules, it brings a Field spell to your hand, but in my hands, I hope it works the way I want it too. "I'll just the statue, and a way there." Pearl nodded, giving the small stone figure as I stood on the portal.

"I'm comin' too." Amythest said, stepping onto the portal as well. "I wanna see what happens."

"Strangely innocent way to aay that." I said nervously, eyeing the purple woman as the portal started up.

**00000**

The portal spawned us underwater, and two things happend. 1. My Disk was in a bubble, protecting my cards from the water surrounding it. 2. I couldn't breath. And out of reaction, I began clawing at it, hoping to find the top

I gasped for air once I had reached the top of the water, and Amethyst wasn't far behind, gasping and panting just as I was.

"Pray this works." I said, grabbing my 'Terraforming' card from the bubble.

"Don't bring religion into this." She sighed, holding her head and slowly shaking it. I sighed, shaking my head.

"I activate Terraforming!" I shouted, activating the card. Instantly, the water began to ripple, as a small stone platform began to rise, followed by the rest of the tower. I panted as I swam towards the base of the pillar, and once again, Amethyst wasn't far behind.

**00000**

The place was a wreck, flooding, water damage and erosion on almost everything on the way up. "Will it be this way when we're done here?" I asked, grabbing the statue from my pocket.

"Yeah." Amethyst nodded. "Or, at least, that's what Pearl's told us."

"Exactly how much do you depend on her?" I asked. She shrugged as we reached the top, and the moon was almost directly overhead, and soggy cotton chunks lay at our feet. "Hope, this works." I placed the statue on a pedestal in the center of the platform, and in a few minutes, it began floating away in pillar of light. And for a few seconds, all was quiet, nothing happend.

"Well that sucks." She huffed as she began to walk away. And then it happend all at once. A severe tremble occured, and the blue-tinted tower glowed a generic healing-green, and then it stopped.

"We're done here." I told Amethyst as I walked over to her. "Teleport, take us home." I activated the card, and we were back home.

**00000**

We appeared in the front room, to find Steven waiting. "Did it work?" He asked, coming to us.

"Yeah kid..." I panted. "We've... cleaned up... your mess..."

"Are you okay?" He asked, eyes full of concern.

"Yeah... just a little tired." I smiled. And then I collapsed, falling unconscious on the spot.

**00000 **

The empty black space of my mind sheltered me after that for a while, only allowing me to float there. But, soon, the evil laughter filled the void.

"Who's there?" I called out, my words trembling a little. But the laughter only continued. "I'm warning you. I have friends, and they will jack you up." I tried to remain tough, but when you hear evil laughter in your head, it kinda puts you off.

"Oh. How rude of me. I am E. Vyl Eye." A creepy double voice echoed. "I was once one of the gems, like you."

"Well, what happend?" I asked.

"All will be revealed in time, miss." The voice chuckled. "But, maybe its time for you to wake up. And for insentive..." The voice stopped, and my vision began to turn to static. That alone forced me out of my mind, awaking in a cold sweat.

**00000**

I hadn't been moved from the place I had fallen, and everyone was crowded around me. "What, exactly happend?" I asked, standing up.

"You passed out." Amethyst said bluntly.

"Exactly how long?"

"Only a few minutes." Garnett shrugged.

"Any reasons why?"

"From the looks of you, it looked like fatigue." Pearl chimed in. "The reason you woke up so quickly was because of your gem." I only nodded, pretending to understand. She shook her head, almost fustrated. "Look. The disk bring your cards to life at the expense of some of your energy. But the jewel in the center gives it back."

"It's like christmas on my arm." I said, laughing slightly.

"Your missing the point." Pearl sighed angrily. "The bigger the feat, the more of your energy is siphoned to make it happen. What did you do to enduse this?"

"Brought the Lunar Sea Spire out of the ocean." I said, proud of my accomplishment.

"Wait." Garnett interrupted. "The Spire is out of the ocean?"

"And in mint condition." I smirked. The 2 that were unaware exchanged looks before their eyes went back to me. "I'm being serious. Ask Amethyst if you don't believe me."

"No. Its just. Thank you." Pearl smiled. "We tried it before, and it ended badly."

"Don't thank me. I was just on clean-up." I chuckled nervously. "You wanna see it?" The two nodded, Pearl a little bit more enthusiastic then Garnett. We left, but, under our noses, evil began to work out our down fall.

**A/N: All right. Chapter 2 done. Thank god. This would have been done yesterday, but violent anime halted my progress. Again, review. It'll be those who do that get mentioned next chapter.**


End file.
